For You
by ToLoveTheRainx09x
Summary: After both of Cat's parents die she buys an apartment and tries to start a new life for herself. On her new journey in life she meets new friends but she doesn't tell them about her 'previous life'. What happens when she falls for one of her new friends? Will she tell him or will it remain a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**And I wonder, would I give my life**

**Could I make that sacrifice?**

**If it came down to it**

**Could I take the bullet, I would**

**Yes I would, for you**

**~For You~ Keith Urban**

**Cat POV**

**Wednesday, May 27****th****, 2011**

"Cat!" I heard my father's voice through my bedroom door, "Sweetie come down here. Mom and I have to talk to you," he told me.

"KK!" I called down to him, "I'll be down in a minute. I said putting my sketchpad down. I had been drawing the mini-chandelier that hung in the middle of my room. When I got downstairs my parents, Lisa and Derik, were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hello Cupcake," Dad said. He had always called me that. Even before I discovered how amazing cupcakes were; especially red velvet cupcakes.

"Sit down honey," Mom said motioning toward the chair, "We have to tell you something," That didn't sound good.

"Okay what is it?" I smiled at them to cover up how much they were freaking me out. Dad pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes and then ran his hands through his dark brown hair, "Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Cat, I have to go back to Afghanistan," his voice was firm. It was like he was trying to make me feel better, which wasn't working. But it also seemed like he was trying to keep himself calm.

"But-But why?" I asked my bottom lip trembling, "You just got back. That's not fair," I cried, "It's not fair Daddy," I was crying angrily now.

"I know baby," he said, but there isn't anything I can do about it," he had tears rolling down his cheeks and Mom was sitting on the couch crying silently, "Please don't do this, Cat. I know this is hard but we can't do anything about it and I can't handle seeing you this way," he said.

"When do you leave?" I asked him sitting back down.

"Friday morning," he informed me, "We're going to keep you home for the rest of the week if you want to stay home," he told me, "Mom has to work but you and I can spend some time together before I have to go," he said.

"Yeah, okay. Two whole days," I said. Then more tears started falling when I remembered something, "Daddy, you're gonna miss my graduation. And my birthday," I sniffled.

"I know Cupcake, I'm sorry," he knelt down in front of me wiping the tears from my eyes, "I wish it didn't have to be this way," he said, "But we have all week together and I will be home before you know it," he kissed my forehead, "Okay?"

"Okay," I said nodding my head, "Can I go back upstairs now?" I asked sadly. He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

Walking back into my bedroom I tossed my sketchpad onto the floor and crawled under the blankets. This wasn't supposed to happen. At least not this soon. I knew he would have to go back eventually but why now? He hasn't even been home for three months. Eventually, after asking myself a million questions, I cried myself to sleep.

**Friday, May 30****th****, 2011**

Things happen a lot faster when you wish they would happen a lot slower. Like when you have two days to spend with your father before he leaves for Afghanistan for who knows how long. Those 48 hours I had spent with him went by in a blur and now, as we drove to the airport, seemed like 15 minutes. I sat in the backseat of my mom's black Range Rover in silence. I was wearing an orange, one shoulder shirt with thin grey stripes. I had on a pair of white cropped pants, orange Chuck Taylor's and a black fedora that my dad bought me when we went to New York a few summers ago.

We all walked into the airport. Dad held Mom's hand and he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. My dad was only being flown out to the army base tonight. They wouldn't be flying him overseas until tomorrow. He was wearing a shirt that I had bought him as a joke. It said 'YouDon't Scare Me I Have a Daughter'. I saw it at the mall once and bought it for him while he was still overseas. He loved it.

"Okay this is it," Dad said, "I have to get through security still so come here," he held his arms open and I walked into them. His long arms encircled my tiny body and I immediately started crying, "Everything is going to be fine Cupcake," he told me, "I'll write you all the time and I will call when I can," he said, "Don't worry about me love. I'll be home before you know it. And take care of your mom kid," I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"I love you Daddy," I told him as tears fell from my eyes, "Please be safe," I stepped up on the tips of my toes and kissed his cheek. Then I walked over to a bench and sat down while my parents said their goodbyes.

"Cat, honey, let's go," Mom called over to me as Dad was going through security. He smiled and blew me a kiss before walking through. I kept looking over my shoulder at him until I couldn't see him anymore, "Cat can you hurry up please?" Mom tugged on my arm.

"Yeah, sorry," I said catching up to her. We got to the car and I climbed into the front passenger's seat, "He's gonna be okay right?" I looked over at my mom.

"Of course he is honey," she said, "Just don't think about that," she told me, "Just think of your dad being a brave man who has been defending our country for 22 years," she said. I nodded and leaned my head back on the seat.

**Six Months Later **

After Dad left for Afghanistan things took a turn for the worse; for Mom at least. Mom always came home from work late. That is when she went to work. And when she was at home she was either drinking or taking painkillers; sometimes both.

I however was doing really well. I started taking classes at UCLA and since the school was so close to where I lived I didn't need to get an apartment or live on campus so I could stay home and keep an eye on my mom. Dad had told me to take care of her and I feel like I was failing at that. I was taking care of her but she shouldn't be in the shape that she's in right now.

It was around 10:00AM and I was getting ready to leave for my first class, which started at 10:45AM. I was wearing high rise skinny jeans, a Rock graphic top, and ankle boots. Then I added colored wood bracelets, a rhinestone ring, and a layered, beaded, necklace.

I grabbed my books and walked downstairs when the doorbell rang, "Just a second!" I shouted not knowing if they could hear me through the front door as I jogged down the stairs. Setting my books on the counter I went to answer the front door. But I really wish I hadn't.

"Hello is this the Valentine residence?" a man in a military uniform asked. There was another man beside him but he was just standing there looking stoic.

"Uh, yes it is," I smiled. I knew why they were here. They were going to tell me that my father has been killed and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Is Mrs. Lisa Valentine home?" he asked. Tears were gathering in my eyes.

"No, no she's at work," I tried blinking back the tears but a single tear fell from my eye, "She's not home," I said shaking my head and wiping the tear from my cheek, "Ummm…I already know why you're here so if you could please just say it that would be great," I said sitting down on the couch.

Everything was a blur from there. From what I understood of the whole thing my dad and his unit drove over some sort of explosive device. I wasn't really paying attention. The only part I cared about was the fact that my father had been killed.

"Miss Valentine can you just give this to your mother," the man asked handing me a folder type thing, "Have her look through it and then give me a call. We can make funeral arrangements from there," he told me. I nodded and they left.

I was dreading telling my mother. She walked in the door at 7:30PM that night and I was in the same spot on the couch. I had been sitting there all day I just couldn't find the energy to move. Mom took off her jacket and hung it on the rack before walking into the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and set her purse on the counter.

"Hi honey," Mom said, "How was school today?" she asked. Oh God. She was in a good mood today. I was about to ruin that.

"I didn't go to school today Mom," I told her, "Something came up and I just couldn't make it," I informed her.

"What's the matter, honey," Mom walked into the living room and sat onto the couch beside me, "You seem really upset," she said.

"Mom, some military guys showed up earlier today," I started. Tears started gathering in my eyes, "Mom, Dad is dead," I told her. Her smile dropped.

"How come you didn't call me?" she asked. Tears of anger were falling from her eyes, "Cat, when something like this happens you call me. You can't just handle it on your own!" she shouted at me.

"Mom I tried calling you at least ten times," I told her, "It's not my fault they came here when they did and it's not my fault Dad was killed! You can't blame me for this!" I cried before running up to my bedroom.

**November, 30****th****, 2011**

It was two weeks later and the day of my father's funeral. My mom had been consulting with the officers who came to our house the day I was told he had been killed. There was a small town near Los Angles where the funeral was to be held.

Mom and I were sitting in a beautiful open field in the shade of an oak tree. There were people surrounding us but I just tuned everything out. That is until my mother was handed the folded up flag that had been cover my father's coffin and his ID tags. She held them close to her chest and began to sob. Soon after that there were guns being shot off and every time it happened it flinched.

Then I watched as my father's coffin was lowered into the ground. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks and I reached for my mother's hand but she just pulled away from me. That made more tears come. I had no idea what I had done. But ever since that day she had been so cold to me. She didn't talk to me; she barely acknowledged my existence.

When we got home later that night my mom set the flag and the tags on the counter. Then she grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills and walked up to her room. I followed her up the stairs and went the opposite direction to my bedroom.

I took a shower before changing into a pair of navy blue yoga shorts, a white t-shirt that had 'I 3 Cats' on it and a pair of white socks. I brushed my hair our before climbing into bed. I couldn't sleep. I just cried. My dad was gone. This wasn't fair. I was completely infuriated. I just cried until I fell asleep. It was just like the night he told me he was leaving. Only this time he wasn't coming back.

**December, 15, 2011**

I woke up with a massive headache. I walked downstairs to find some aspirin to take. I looked through the cupboards not finding anything. Then I figured that Mom probably had them in her room. She had pretty much every painkiller in her bedroom. After Dad died she had come become dependent on them. She was completely addicted to them. Both painkillers and sleeping pills. I walked up to my mom's room and knocked on the door.

"Mom, do you have any aspirin in there?" I called through the door, "Mom!" I pounded my fist against the door trying to wake her up. She wasn't answering so I opened the door and walked in. Mom was passed out cold. She probably took too many sleeping pills again. "Mom, wake up," I shook her shoulder lightly, "You have work in an hour," I said.

I looked around and found the bottle of aspirin which was more than halfway gone. I had just bought this a few days ago. Then I saw the bottle of sleeping pills of the floor. It was empty. I felt like my heart sopped, "Mom, wake up!" I cried shaking her. I had a feeling in my gut, that she was dead. She wasn't breathing and she didn't have a pulse. I called 911 and just waited trying futilely to get her to breath.

My mother was pronounced DOA when the paramedics arrived. I just sat down on the floor against her bed and cried. I was surprised I even had any tears left. I thought after everything with my dad I had used all of them.

I guess not.

**I know this chapter is really short. And very fast paced; it's more of a summary really. I just wanted to set everything up in this chapter so it's not all drawn out and I can just delve into the actual story, which I hope you like. Please review and let me know!**

**Thanks **

**: ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat POV**

After both of my parents died I sold the house and moved into an apartment/loft in the city. It was closer to UCLA than my house was. I also sold both of my parents' cars. There was no use for them now.

When I moved into the apartment I adopted a long-haired, teacup, Chihuahua. Her name is Stella and she is the cutest thing in the world. She is only eight weeks old right now and is full of energy. And she was still learning her name so she doesn't listen very well. But she is just a baby so I don't hold it against her.

I had also put up an ad for a roommate. This place was huge and had two bedrooms. I felt so lonely here. I needed someone to keep me company; especially after my parents died. I just didn't want to be alone. That and this place cost $1500 a month and I'm an 18 year old college student. Even if I do have enough money for it on my own I would rather have someone here with me. But I did have a job too. And even though I didn't need to, I got a job at a record store. I only work part time though.

One day I was sitting on the couch playing with Stella when my cell phone rang. I had completely forgotten where I put it so I was frantically looking for it while the small puppy chased me, yipping the whole time. Finally, I found it under a stack of mail on the coffee table.

"Hello," I answered the phone.

"Hi, is this Cat Valentine?" a girl's voice came over the phone.

"Yes, this is she," I said, "Can I help you?" I asked her.

"I am calling about the ad you put up for a roommate," she said, "Is the room still available?" she asked me.

"The room is still available," I told her, "Uh, what was your name again?" I asked even though I was pretty sure she never told me her name.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said, "My name is Trina Vega," she told me, "Sorry about that," she laughed.

"No, that's fine," I said, "I just wanted to know the name of the person I was talking to," I chuckled, "So hi Trina. You are interested in renting the room then?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am living with my parents and my 17 year old sister still and I really need to get out of here," she told me.

"Well, if you're really interested the roommate thing why don't you come on over here and we can talk about it," I inquired.

"Okay, sounds good," she said, "I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day," she told me, "I should be there in about 30 minutes," she said.

"I will see you in about 30 minutes then," I said before hanging up. I picked Stella up off the floor and held her up to my face, "Stella, we might be getting a roommate today!" I spoke in baby talk to the small creature, "Then you will have another person to play with. Won't that be fun?" she just licked my face, "Okay ewww. No face licking," I said setting her on the couch.

After a while there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door there was a pretty girl standing there. She had curly brown hair with caramel highlights and brown eyes. She was wearing a white halter top with a belt type thing around the bust with a bow in the middle. And she had on a pair of ripped effect skinny jeans, faux suede brown boots, brown feather earrings, and a spiral snake ring.

"Hi, I'm Trina Vega," she introduced herself. She held out her hand so I could shake it.

"I'm Cat Valentine," I said shaking her hand, "It's nice to meet you Trina," I said smiling at her, "Come on in," I moved out of the doorway and let her in.

"Wow, this place is amazing," she was looking around the room. Then Stella started barking, "Oh my God who is this?" Trina asked as Stella hopped into her arms.

"That is Stella," I told her, "I adopted her a couple weeks ago. She's my baby," I said, "Do you have any pets?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I have a toy sized Pomeranian," she told me, "Her name is Ally. She is a year old," Trina said, "Is bringing her here going to be a problem?" she asked me.

"No," I told her, "They have to be small dogs though and I know Pomeranians are small, right?" I asked her.

"She's not too much bigger than Stella here," Trina told me setting her on the floor.

"Alright, well why don't I show you around and then you can decide on whether you want to rent the place," I told her, "So we have three levels and right now we are on the middle level," I told her, And this staircase here goes both upstairs and downstairs. I'll show you the upstairs first," we walked upstairs and down the small hallway.

"This is the kitchen. And it's pretty much the entire top floor. There is a dining room through there though. But I never use it. Although, I have only been here for a couple months," I informed her. Then I took her downstairs, "So this is pretty much a lounging type area," I told her, "And our bedrooms are down here. We've also got another little kitchen down here," I said, "And that about covers it," I told her, "Rent is $750 a month. What do you say?" I asked her.

"I say hell yes!" she exclaimed laughing, "This place is amazing. I would be crazy to turn it down," she said, "When can I move in?"

"Slow down, girl," I laughed, "I've got the rental papers upstairs we can go sort them out right now," I told her, "As soon as that's all said and done you can move your stuff over here," I said. Trina and I both went through and signed the rental papers.

"Okay, I will probably bring my stuff over tomorrow," she told me, "My dad doesn't work so he and my mom can help while my sister is at school," she said.

"That's cool," I told her, "I guess I will see you tomorrow then. You might want to make a copy of that lease. Just in case," I said, "That's what I was told to do so I just thought I should tell you," I informed her.

"Alright, thanks," she said, "I'll do that and I will see you tomorrow," she told me walking out the door. Well, that was easier than I thought. Hopefully isn't some psycho like the one in that movie. That was creepy. I don't want her to rip out my belly button ring. That might hurt a little bit.

Later that night, after I ate dinner, I went downstairs to my bedroom and watched TV for a while. Stella curled herself up right beside me. She always slept with me even though I bought her a nice little puppy bed.

I didn't sleep at all that night. I hardly ever slept since moving in here. Hell, I barely got any sleep since my dad died; or even after he went off to Afghanistan. I was always worried about something. And even though I didn't really have anything to worry about right now I still couldn't sleep. I had turned myself into an insomniac and I refused to take sleeping pills. That's how my mother killed herself.

I don't know how, or when, I fell asleep but when I woke up I felt like I had slept for hours. I guess I was running on fumes at this point. This probably wasn't good for me at all but there was nothing I could do about it.

I looked over at my dresser to see the folded up flag my mother had received during my father's funeral. His army photo was on one side and a photo of my mother was on the other. I kept his ID tags next to his photo and then I had other family photos spread across my dresser. A little while after my father died I had a customized 'US Army' ring made. I used to wear it all the time but now it just sat on my dresser.

Getting out of bed I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After taking a shower I dried and straightened my hair. Then I changed into 'Love' cinch graphic top and a pair of cutoff denim shorts. Then I added a few accessories and put my glasses on. Then I put on a pair of studded black sneakers. By the time I finished getting ready it was 11:30AM. I took Stella upstairs to the kitchen and got something to eat. As I was making breakfast my phone started ringing.

"Hello," I answered sitting down in one of the dining room chairs.

"Hi Cat it's Trina," I heard Trina's voice on the other end of the line, "My dad and I are on our way over there with my stuff right now," she told me, "I hope that's okay," she said.

"Yeah that's fine," I said, "I am just making some food right now. Well, I'm attempting to make food. I have to go shopping. There isn't much food here right now," I said.

"Okay, well I should be there soon," she told me.

"KK," I said, "I'll see you soon then," I told her. After making toast, one of the only things I had to eat in this place, I walked downstairs to the second level. That is the only part I don't like about this place. The kitchen is at the top so if I want food I have to walk all the way to the top floor to get it. But we do have the small kitchen downstairs so if we get hungry at night it's not bad.

When I finished eating I heard a honk outside and Stella started going insane with her tiny barking. She was running circles around me as if telling me that someone was here and that she wanted me to answer the door. I picked her up off the floor and opened the front door. Trina was standing near a rented moving truck with her small Pomeranian in her arms. The puppy was cream colored and very fluffy. She wasn't too much bigger than Stella.

"Cat!" Trina called over when she saw me, "Hi, this is Ally," she introduced me to her puppy, "And that is my dad, David and my boyfriend Kale," she said.

"Hi, I'm David," her father said as he started unloading the truck and Kale just waved at me, "Trina, would you like to help me please? This is your stuff," he reminded her.

"Yeah, sorry Dad," she said, "Do you want to put her in the house or something?" she asked me referring to Ally.

"I'll just put them in one of the bathrooms until we have all of your stuff in," I told her, "I don't want then getting loose," I said.

"That is probably a good idea," she said handing me the puppy so I now a dog in each arm. Then she turned to help her dad. I took Stella and Ally and shut them into the closest bathroom. Then I went back outside to help Trina, David, and Kale bring Trina's stuff in

. About 25 minutes later we had all of Trina's boxes in her bedroom. Luckily, there was already a bed in the room so she didn't have to bring one. After her dad left I let the dogs out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch.

"So, I think I'm gonna head to the store," I said, "We have no food," I told her, "Is there anything in particular that you want me to get?" I asked, "Or not get. Are you allergic to anything?"

"No, just get whatever you usually get," she told me, "I'm gonna unpack my stuff," she said.

"Alright, I will be back ASAP," I said before getting my purse and my car keys I walked out the door. I got into my red Sunfire and drove to the nearest grocery store.

I walked into the store and grabbed a cart. As I started walking through all of the fruits and vegetable I set my cart aside and grabbed my purse. I was walking near the apples and oranges when I ran into a wall. Then I looked up. Nope it wasn't a wall. It was a very attractive boy with a bag of apples in his hand. He was looking down at me smiling.

"Hi, sorry, I should have been watching where I was going. I'm really sorry," I told him running my hand through my hair.

"No, no, you're fine," he chuckled, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I run into people in the fruit section of the grocery store all the time. It's no big deal," I looked up at him. He had a small smirk on his face, "I'm Cat," I said holding my hand out.

"I'm Beck," he introduced himself shaking my hand, "It's nice to meet you Cat," he said, "Are you from around here I don't think I've ever seen you before?"

"Is that a pickup line?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, "I think you just threw me a pickup line," I mocked being in shock.

"It does sound that way doesn't it?" he said scratching the back of his neck, "It was a genuine question though," he told me.

"I've lived in LA my whole life if that's what you mean. Well, technically I'm from the Valley. But that's still part of Los Angeles," I told him, "What about you?" I asked him, "That was stupid. You just asked me that. Never mind," I said.

"Well, actually I was born in Canada," he told me and I nodded, "I lived there until I was six and then we moved down here," he said, "And now I am a senior at Hollywood Arts," he informed me.

"That performing arts high school?" I asked curiously and he nodded. He didn't look like a high school student.

"That's it," he told me, "Where do you go to school?" he asked.

"I just graduated in June actually from East Valley High School," I told him, "I'm taking classes at UCLA. Well, I will be starting next semester," I said.

"You don't look old enough to have graduated yet," he told me, "No offence or anything. You just look really young," he said.

"I get that a lot," I said, "But I'm 18. I just rented an apartment about 20 minutes away from here. And I just got a new roommate today and we have no food so I decided to go shopping and bump into a handsome boy in the process," I told him.

"Well, I'm glad you did bump into me," he said, "Even if this conversation has to be cut short. My friends are waiting for me at my other friend's house. If that makes any sense," he chuckled, "Do you think I could get your number?"

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" I asked, "Do you really think I'm going to give my number to a stranger?" I joked.

"You're the one who bumped into me," he said, "I thought we were friends after this nice little conversation," he smirked. He certainly did that a lot. It was kind of hot. As was his hair and just about everything about him.

"Give me your phone," I held out my hand and he gave it to me. I put my number in and then took a picture of myself for the caller ID. Then I handed the phone back to him.

"Thanks. I'll text you later so you will have my number too," he told me, "But I really have to go now," he said, "Now don't go giving other people your number. Then I won't feel special anymore," he said, "I guess I'll see you around Cat."

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around," I said walking away. I smiled to myself. I had never had any real friends before let alone friends of the male variety. And now I had two; Beck and Trina. Even if I didn't know them well at all they were at least people who wanted to be my friends.

After feeling happy for myself for the first time in a while I continued on with my shopping. I got the fruits and vegetables that I needed. Bread and chips and different types of soups. Then I got milk and juices and lunch meat and cheeses. Then I got dog food and a few other things before checking out.

"Hey Trina!" I called out, "Can you come help me with the groceries please?!" I heard Ally and Stella start barking as Trina jogged up the stairs.

"Yeah, no problem," she said. We walked out to my car and started unloading everything. Stella and Ally were hilarious. They would follow us out to the driveway and then they would follow us back into the house. This went on until everything was in the house and my car was locked up.

"Do you want me to pay you back for any of this?" Trina asked, "I can pay for half of it," she told me.

"No it's fine," I told her, "Maybe next time though," I said, "And I think we should have a system of who goes shopping," I told her, "Like, since I went this time so you can go next time and we can just alternate," I told her, "Then we can split the bill," I said.

"That sounds fair," Trina said, "Except for the days when I have class," she told me, "I'll leave you a schedule for that and we can work everything around it. And then when you start next semester we will rework everything," she said and I nodded while my phone went off signaling that I had received a text message.

**To: Cat**

**Hey Cat. This is Beck. The guy you ran into at the store if you don't remember ;) **

_**To: Beck**_

_**I ran into a few guys in the store today. Now which section of the store are we speaking of? :P**_

**To: Cat**

**Fruit section. By the apples. I thought I told you not to give your number to anyone else**

"What are you all smiley about?" Trina looked over at me as we were putting all of the groceries away.

"I'm not being all smiley," I said, "What are you talking about?" I asked my face heating up.

"You so are!" she laughed at me, "C'mon, tell Trina what's going on," she hopped onto the counter and tapped her fingernails on the countertop.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, "I bumped into this guy at the store; literally ran straight into him," I told her, "He is so hot Trina. I gave him my number and he just texted me," I said.

"Oh really," she had a sly smile on her face, "And what is this hot guy's name?" she asked me.

"It's Beck something," I told her and she got a weird look on her face, "I didn't get his last name, "But he was really cool," I said.

"That's awesome Cat," Trina said, "It's good that you're making new friends. That way when you start school you will actually know people other than me," she said.

"Well, actually he is still in high school," I informed her, "But he is graduating his year. I didn't ask him where he is going to college though. Or if he is even planning to go to college," I said, "It was like a ten minute conversation. But I really want to get to know him better," I told her. Then Trina said something under her breath. It sounded like 'I can arrange that,' But I couldn't really tell.

**To: Cat**

**Are you ignoring me now? Probably for one of those other guys you gave your number to right?**

My phone went off again.

"Hold on a sec," I told Trina.

_**To: Beck**_

_**Of course not. My roommate is grilling me right now about who I'm texting. You are the only guy I've given my number to. Scout's honor. **_

**To: Cat**

**Alrighty then. I will let the grilling continue. Text or call me later. Text actually I'm staying at my friend's for the night.**

_**To: Beck**_

_**Okay cool. I'll text you later : )**_

"Was that Beck?" she asked smiling at me.

"Yes, in fact, it was," I told her, "Is there a problem with that?" I asked putting away the rest of the groceries.

"No problem at all," she said, "Are you gonna have him over anytime soon?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I said, "I just met the kid a few hours ago. I don't even really know him yet," I told her, "Jeez woman."

Later that night Trina and I were sitting downstairs watching TV. Ally and Stella were curled up together on the chair that was against the wall. It was adorable. Stella had a new friend and she loved it.

"So what's your family like?" I asked Trina, "Is there a reason you needed to get away from them or did you just need some space?" I asked her.

"My family is great," she said, "My sister is 17 and she is a senior in high school. I mean we didn't get along all the time but I love her to death," she told me, "And I have the best parents in the world," she said, "My dad is a cop. He works for the LAPD. You met him earlier. He's great. And my mom stays at home," she said, "I love my family. But like you said I just need some space," she told me, "I'm almost 20 years old and I just wanted to get out," she laughed, "What about you?" she asked, "What are your parents like?" That is the one thing I hoped I would never have to answer. So I lied.

"Uh, my dad is in the army. He is in Afghanistan right now," I told her, "And my mom is back home in the Valley," I said, "She is a lawyer," I informed her. I guess it wasn't a total lie. That is what my parents did. I just didn't tell her that my dad was killed and that my mom killed herself because of it, "I just moved out here because it's closer to the school," I told her.

"That's cool," she said, "You don't have any siblings or anything?" she asked.

"No, I'm an only child," I told her, "And all of my grandparents are dead and I don't have any aunts or uncles either," I said, "We have a very small family," I informed her.

"Wow ," she said, "I don't know what I would do with a small family," she said, "I have a huge family. I think we can spare room for one more," she pulled me into a side hug, "And I really think that you would like my sister and her friends," she told me, "We should have them over sometime," Trina had this Cheshire Cat smile on her face like she knew something I didn't and it was very entertaining to her.

"Okay, tomorrow is Saturday," I said, "Maybe they can come over then," I told her, "Just let me know so we can clean this place up."

"Cat it is spotless in here," Trina said incredulously, "What could you possibly have to clean?" she laughed.

"I guess you're right," I said, "But I think I'm going to go to bed now," I told her, "Just get ahold of your sister and let me know what's going on," I told her.

"Will do," she said.

"Stella, let's go to bed girl," I called my dog and she scampered over to me. I picked her up and carried her into my room with me. I changed into a pair of hot pink, zebra striped, boyshorts, a black sweater with eyes on it, and a pair of black socks. I turned off the lights and climbed into bed. And once again got barely any sleep.

**Chapter 2! I hope you like it! So I have Trina as her roommate because Trina would be the only one out of HA at this point. But she isn't going to be annoying and all that like she is like on the show. Please review and let me know what you what you think!**

**Also, I have links of what they are wearing and their apartment and puppies on my profile if you haven't looked at my profile page yet. Just wanted to let you know that!**

**: )**


End file.
